Aloha in the North Pole
by knightcommander
Summary: Jumba invents a device capable of traveling to other dimensions. When KC and his friends travel through it, they encounter the most beloved holiday icon of them all.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Christmas always takes me back to my childhood, and such, I've decided to honor the old Christmas shows I always enjoyed by writing a Christmas fanfic about them… along with some familiar faces x3._

_I don't own any of the characters, locations, etc. featured in this story, except for those I myself have created._

**Aloha in the North Pole**

A Fanfiction by Knightcommander

The nighttime streets of Kokua Town on Hawaii's Kauai Island glimmered with thousands of points of light as the residents set up their decorations in anticipation of the Christmas season. The sound of the ocean waves was mixed with the merriment of hundreds of residents going about their seasonal business. All across the island, the air hummed with activity. Families got down their Christmas decorations and set them up, stringing lights and setting up fake reindeer and other assorted items. The shops brimmed with shoppers searching for that perfect gift to give their loved ones on Christmas day. The more religious of the island's residents hustled over to churches and synagogues to attend special services offered during the season.

There was no exception to this, not even for the alien experiments that called this corner of the planet Earth their home. At one home, a lone male experiment readied himself to attend a nighttime Mass at the local Catholic church. His fur was navy blue with red around his eyes and on his stomach. On his head grew brown headfur, and on his back were two angel wing markings, both red. These markings were not surprising, as many people in the town saw this particular experiment as an angel. His name was KC, a kind and gentle experiment who never failed to bring a smile to the face of everyone he met. He put on his favorite shirt, a Boston Red Sox home jersey, and his "lucky" cap, likewise a piece of Red Sox gear. Hanging from his neck were three pendants; a silver St. Christopher medallion, a gold Miraculous Medal (both of which he wore inside his shirt), and a silver crucifix, all of which had been blessed by a bishop. He tucked the two medallions into his shirt and set the crucifix outside it.

"I love this time of year." He said. "So much love in the air, it's hard to believe strife or conflicts even exist." He said. This time of year always filled him with a sense of peace.

"Love, are you ready?" A female voice called out. KC looked down the hall and saw his loving wife, Halo. She was a blue experiment with a light blue stomach and eye patches. She had angel like antenna that were tipped with light blue. Around the top of her head was a gold circle marked that resembled an angel's halo, hence her name.

"Yes sweets." He said, coming down the hall and embracing her. She giggled.

"Shall we?" She asked. KC held out his arm, which she took, and together they left the house.

---

"Jumba!" Lilo called out to her rotund alien "uncle". "It's time for dinner!" Jumba, a former evil genius scientist turned uncle to Lilo and her older sister Nani, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Just being one second, little girl." He said. "Come, I have something to show you." Lilo looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're not working on anymore experiments in there, are you?" She asked. He had been working on another one of his projects for several months now. Jumba chuckled.

"No need for worrying, little girl." He said. "Is not another 627, or Leroy." He said. Lilo came up the stairs and followed him into his room, which he had converted into a makeshift laboratory. "Observe, my latest work." He said. In the center of the room stood a piece of machinery bearing an uncanny resemblance to a star gate from that famous movie and TV show.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"This I like to call my quantum gate generator." He said. "It creates small, localized tears in the space time continuum, allowing for instantaneous travel to any point in the universe." Lilo oohed.

"Have you tested it yet?" Lilo asked.

"Eh, no, not on living beings yet." Jumba said. "But when 626 returns with 624, I would like you two to be the first to go through it." Lilo was nervous.

"Is it safe?" She asked. Jumba nodded.

"I've tested it on inanimate objects two hundred times." He said. "Have found no adverse effects." He said. Lilo nodded, though she was still nervous. "Come now, let us eat." He said. Lilo followed him back downstairs.

---

The walk to the church was a short one. KC and Halo waved to friends who passed them. Halo gave a huge hug to her friends Crystal and Cipher before stepping into the church with KC.

The chapel was richly decorated for the holiday season. Today was the fourth Sunday of Advent, and the large advent wreath set up behind the altar near the tabernacle reflected this. To either side of the tabernacle were lit Christmas trees and poinsettia arrangements. Off to one side in the sanctuary, a lovely Nativity scene was set up. The sanctuary was dominated by the large crucifix set up on the wall behind them, reminding the faithful of the suffering Christ endured for their sins.

KC selected a pew in the third row and genuflected before the altar, crossing himself before standing back up. Halo did the same and sat next to him.

"The church is lovely." She said. KC nodded.

"Father went out of his way with this arrangement." He said. Halo smiled. Within a few moments, the processional started. KC and Halo stood up and sang along with the chorus as the priest and altar servers entered the church.

---

When dinner had concluded, Jumba decided to see exactly where his portal would be sending Lilo and the others. He placed a spider probe on the ramp leading up to the portal and activated it. The probe crawled forward and through the shimmering blue portal, disappearing into it. Jumba's computer screen switched on to reveal the image from the probes camera. Once it had competed its transit through the portal, the camera on the probe activated.

"My goodness!" Jumba said. The probe's camera revealed, to his surprise, a frozen Arctic landscape. Snow and ice were visible as far as the camera could see. The light of the moon and stars reflected off the ice, making the landscape visible. A light snow was falling, and some snowflakes fell on the camera lens, which the probe automatically wiped off.

"Tis a very a interesting turn of events, no?" Jumba said. He had second thoughts about sending Lilo and Angel out into the freezing cold of this icy land.

---

When Mass had concluded, KC and Halo left the church after blessing themselves with holy water. KC held Halo's hand as they left. It had been a lovely service.

"Merry Christmas." Some passerby said to them They wished them well back.

"Isn't it a splendid time of year?" She asked. KC nodded.

"I wish it was more often." He replied, nuzzling her. She purred and nuzzled him back. They turned to walk home when they heard a voice.

"KC!" Stitch yipped. Angel was in tow, smiling. KC smiled.

"Stitch, what's up?" He said. Halo smiled. Stitch smiled as well.

"Church?" He asked, pointing toward the church. KC nodded.

"Mass just finished." He said. "What are you up to?"

"Jumba need us." He said. "Come on." KC looked at Halo. She shrugged. KC and Halo followed Stitch to Jumba's lab.

---

"It would appear that my earlier calculations were off." Jumba said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Off how?" Lilo asked. "What's wrong with them?" Jumba gestured to the screen which showed the Arctic landscape from multiple cameras.

"This is the view from the spider probe camera." He said. "As you can see, I have sent several probes through the portal and they all ended up in the same place; and Arctic zone somewhere." He said. He then pushed a key on his computer. "I checked the locator device on the camera probe, and I got this." A series of numbers came up, indicating latitude and longitude. "The numbers on the location are interesting. According to the locator, the probe is over 600 miles due south of the geographic north pole."

"The probe ended up in the Canadian Arctic?" KC said. "What's so fascinating about that?"

"Observe." Jumba said. He punched yet another key. "I have just activated the quantum locator. This will tell us where the probe is in the multiverse."

"The multiverse?" Lilo asked.

"What we call the universe is, as quantum physics tells us, only one of an infinite number of other universes." Jumba explained. "Parallel universes exist side by side with our own, occasionally interacting with it." He said. He chuckled. "It can be confusing, even for Jumba." Lilo nodded.

"So not only is the probe in the wrong place, it's in the wrong universe." Halo said.

"Precisely." Jumba said. "And that's not all that's odd. The probe comes equipped with a sensor that can make an approximate map of the area 1200 miles around it." He said. "If it was in our universe, it should have picked up sea ice within that zone. But according to the sensor, the entire area within its range is solid continental landmass."

"Weird." Stitch said.

"And, if my calculations are correct," he said, "for every hour that passes within our universe, a month passes within this one."

"So every half day is a year." KC said.

"Correct KC." He said. KC was one of the few experiments he called by their name, since he had no number.

"So, what now?" KC asked.

"I need someone to go in there and check this universe out." Jumba said. "Unfortunately, I cannot send little girl and 624. Climate is much too extreme for them." The both nodded.

"I'll go." Said KC. Stitch nodded.

"Ih!" He said. "Me too." Jumba smiled.

"Will also need others." He said.

"How about us?" A voice said. They turned around, to be greeted by three experiments; Torch, Gunslinger and Spartan.

"621, 616 and 615" Jumba said. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw you guys coming in and figured something big was up." Torch said. "So, mind if we tag along." KC smiled.

"I could use the help." He said. Jumba nodded.

"Then it is decided." He said. "Get geared up, you leave within the hour."

---

After one hour (or one month, depending on where you are) passed, the gang was all assembled. They were decked out in winter gear, including parkas and mittens made of high-tech heat retaining fiber, as well as thermal boots and suits underneath. Each of them wore a backpack containing extra thermal gear, a weatherproof tent, and a portable replicator for food and water.

"Is everything set?" Jumba asked.

"Ih!" Stitch said. The others nodded.

"Alright then." He said. "Good luck. Step through the portal when ready." KC took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. He saw a long tunnel of energy that appeared to be made of water, and shimmered like a lake under a full moon. He was only greeted by this for a few seconds, however, before he felt the sensation of his body coming apart. A brief flash of pain made him yelp before a bright flash of light engulfed him. This too disappeared after a few seconds, and he found himself face first in a snowbank. He grunted as he pulled his face out of the snow, and got up in time to see his friends come through at the exact same moment. He rolled out of the way.

"Woah, rough landing." Torch said as he got up.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. They all nodded and wiped the snow off of their parkas.

---

"Camera is online." He said. The image came up of the gang wiping the snow off of their clothes filled his computer monitor. "Ah, the have made it safely across." He said.

"What now?" Lilo asked.

"Now," Jumba said, "we wait and see what they discover."

---

At the very tip of the land they were now exploring, lay several wonderous landmarks. One of them was a massive mountain of ice and rock taller than anything found in the world KC and his friends had just left, peaked by a huge ice fortress. Who lived there obviously did not want visitors. Signs around the base of the mountain warned of booby traps and avalanche zones, making the land around it hazardous for even the most careful of trespassers.

Surrounding the mountain was an enormous canyon, wider than the famous Grand Canyon in the Southwestern United States. Surprisingly, on the one side opposite the mountain, groves of trees could be spotted springing up from the seemingly lifeless soil. What was even more amazing was the tiny village that seemed to pop out of the snowy wastes, tucked in the out cropping of a rocky hill. Several hundred houses sprinkled throughout, with a large mansion dominating the landscape.

Inside one of these houses lived a very unusual family; a pair of reindeer. At the moment, the two sat in a stall off in the corner of their home, their attention drawn to the little figure that sat with them; a reindeer fawn.

The little fawn was typical colors for a deer of his age. His brown fur was speckled with the white spots typical of deer fawn. His head was topped with soft sandy brown headfur. Most unusually, his nose was bright red, in contrast to the black usually seen on deer. This didn't seem to bother his parents, who were too busy fawning over their newborn to worry about anything else. The fawn's father, a sturdy buck with sandy fur, eight point antlers and, oddly, lightning bolt marks on his snout, admired his newborn son. His mother licked his cheek, causing the fawn to giggle with delight.

"How about… Rudolph." The father suggested. The mother smiled.

"I think it's a fine name." She said. The fawn squeaked with happiness. Both parents laughed. "And he thinks so too." Slowly, the newborn fawn lifted himself up. His legs wobbled at first and he slipped slightly, but he was soon up on all four hooves. "Oh, Blitzen. Look." His mother said, happiness evident on her face. His father, now revealed to be Blitzen, smiled.

"Come to papa, Rudolph." He said. "C'mon." Rudolph cautiously took a couple tentative steps forward. He looked down, unsure of himself.

"Go on, Rudolph," his mother said, "you can do it." As though emboldened by his mother's words, he smiled, held his head high, and took another step. However, his hooves betrayed him, and he tripped over his hooves and rolled forward into a nearby pile of hay. His parents gasped and rushed over to where he had crashed. The hay rustled, and Rudolph poked his tiny head out, shaking the hay off his head and giving a goofy grin. His parents breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Rudolph was overtaken by the urge to sneeze. He sneezed hard, and his parents got the shock of their lives. His red nose began to glow, as though lit by an internal light! His parents were awed.

"Bless you." Was all his mother could say when faced with this revelation. All Rudolph could do was stare at the strange light coming from his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The wind-blown snow stung the faces of the group as they pulled their parkas over their faces to shield them from the blasting Arctic wind. The cold was intense, and they still felt a bit chilled with the wind, despite their warm cold weather slops. Their visibility was down because of the sudden storm. Their feet ached from walking, as they had been traveling almost as soon as they grouped up. So far, they had crossed nearly 150 miles in what was, for them, three days. Despite the aches and cold though, they kept exploring, determined to see what was in this strange world.

"Bloody hell, it's cold!" Gunslinger said. "What do you have on the temperature gauge?" He asked. Torch, who was in charge of the scientific gear, took a temperature reading with a small device.

"It reads twenty below." He said. Gunslinger moaned. "Be thankful. If my guess is correct, it's still summer." More groans. Spartan, who was bringing up the rear dragging a portable sledge with the team's gear on it, laughed.

"Buck up." He said. "Its places like this where one is tested." Gunslinger glared at him.

"You'd better not give us any more of that warrior meaning-of-life crap again." He growled.

"Some say the desert is the ultimate test." Spartan waxed philosophically. "But if you ask me, it is the ice that truly tests a man's mettle."

"I told you not to do that!" Gunslinger groused. KC laughed.

"Now everyone pay attention." He said. "This is the proper way to gripe." Gunslinger rolled his eyes and groused some more. The others just mostly tuned it out.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the storm let up a bit, and they could finally get their bearings. By Torch's calculations, they had traveled approximately 210 miles, much better than any of them had thought. They only had about four or so more days of traveling ahead, and with visibility improving, they could finally start exploring properly. But first, they decided to make camp. Even though it was nearly midnight, the sun still peaked above the horizon.

"This place exists in its own time zone." Torch said, using his pyrokinesis to make a fire for them from some fire material they carried. Everyone gathered around it to warm up, and rest their aching bodies. Gunslinger placed his hat over his eyes and slept, thoroughly exhausted from the ordeal. KC replicated some fresh food and begin cooking some beef stew for them.

"How long have we been walking?" Spartan asked

"Three days." He said. "We've covered a long way too." He said. "By my calculations, we should reach geographic north in less than two." He said.

"It would be nice if we had some kind of vehicles to help us." Spartan said. "Might be faster."

"We won't know until Stitch gets back." KC replied. He had sent Stitch out ahead of them to scout the way. Knowledge of the terrain would be vitally important for them. He had just finished cooking the stew when Stitch came over the horizon. KC waved to him as the little furry alien scuttled over on all fours.

"What's the situation?" Torch asked.

"Water." He said, pointing out over the horizon to the northwest. KC knew instantly what he meant.

"Great." He thought. "Bad news guys. We've got polar sea to cross coming up." He said. The others groaned.

"And just how are we supposed to get across that without boats?" Gunslinger asked. KC thought.

"We'll have to contact Jumba and ask him to send us something to help us." He said. He pressed a button on his communicator. Nothing happened. He checked the device and saw that the battery was drained. "Blast it, no communications!" He shouted. More groans.

"Relax." Gunslinger said. "Obviously one of us is going to have to transport back and get them." He said. "I volunteer." He said.

"Why you?" Torch asked.

"My talent is shooting things." He said. "Unless you plan on hunting, which you won't because you have replicators, I'm pretty much useless." He said. "Torch you need for fire, Spartan and Stitch are strong and can haul the stuff, and KC, well, he's the leader." KC thought for a moment.

"Alright." He said. He handed another device to Gunslinger. "Press this button to open the portal and return home." He said. "Good luck." He said. "God go with you."

"Thanks." Gunslinger said. "I'll cya guys soon." He pressed the button on the device, and instantly the portal flashed open. Gunslinger waved to his friends before stepping into it, and being whisked back home.

The others were surprised when Gunslinger popped back over so quickly. He dusted himself off from hitting the floor before speaking.

"Howdy." He said.

"615, what are you doing back so quickly?" Jumba asked.

"We've got a problem." He said. "We have a body of water coming up that we need to cross." He said

"Let me guess, you will be needing watercraft?" Jumba said. Gunslinger nodded.

"ASAP." He said.

"Follow me." Jumba said. "I have some personal watercraft designed for Arctic conditions." He said. Gunslinger followed him.

They returned shortly with some personal watercraft small enough to be used by experiments. The craft looked like ice blue jet skis, but their dainty appearance masked the tough duranium hull that could withstand the rigors of travel through icy waters with ease. Not surprising, since the material was commonly used in starship hulls, and deep space was just about as hostile an environment as one could find. The small engines were powered by the same power technology which drove the portable replicators, giving them the ability to travel long distances with minimal power use. Vehicles like them were commonly used on the more icy worlds of the Federation, which made Jumba rather proud of his creations.

"The portal is ready." Lilo said.

"Good." Jumba said. "Let's not keep friends waiting." He said, loading the lightweight but strong Arctic vehicles on a track leading into the portal. Gunslinger pushed a button, and the track slid the vehicles into the portal with ease.

"Excellent." He said. But just then, the portal began to flicker, as though the machine were losing power.

"What the heck?" Jumba said, as the machine began to smoke.

"What's going on?" Halo asked, frightened. Angel whimpered.

"Power surge." Jumba said. "Everyone out, now!" They didn't have to be told twice, and they all scrambled out the door, just as the bottom of the machine burst into flames and exploded, sending shrapnel and smoke all over the place. The gang cautiously came back in and observed the damage. The entire power unit of the machine was destroyed, along with the coils which held the portal in place. The machine was wrecked.

"Oh no." Halo said, on the verge of tears, now that she realized her husband was trapped. Jumba rushed forward, thermal gloves in hand, and surveyed the damage.

"Not good." He said. "Jumba can fix this, but will take me at least two days." He said.

"That means they'll be stuck over there for four whole years." Lilo said. "Can't you fix it faster?" Jumba shook his head.

"Ordinarily I might be able to, but coils have been destroyed." He said. "I will need to manufacture new ones." He said. "But, I will bring your loved ones back." He said to Halo and Angel. "Jumba promises." Halo smiled. She knew she could trust the man she had come to call Papa.

"We'd better get to work then." Gunslinger said. "Who knows what could be back there waiting for them.

When they got the water vehicles, the team was elated. Then, they waited for their friend. When an hour passed without him returning, they began to grow concerned. Obviously, there was a problem which kept him from coming back. That meant that they too could not yet return. The concern wasn't massive though. They figured that Jumba would have the problem fixed in no time, and so they set off, vehicles in hand, to continue to explore this strange world.

None of them had any inkling of the adventure that awaited them in this frozen land.

The windows of the tiny village at the top of the world gleamed with the rising of the new day's sun, and the residents took advantage of the daylight to go about their daily business. Shops were opened, the streets filled with busybodies carrying loads of all kinds, and schools were opened to teach the younger residents of the village. The reindeer couple was taking their newborn for a walk through the village. Rudolph kept sniffing around, curious about this new area he had never been to before. They approached a public park, and he began pawing at the ground with his hoof, curious as to what the cold white stuff was. His mother smiled warmly.

"We call this snow." She said, emphasizing the word "snow" as a mother would when trying to teach her baby a new word. Rudolph looked up at her.

"S-snow?" He said, his squeaky baby voice emphasizing the new word.

"That's right, dear." His mother said. Blitzen smiled warmly as his little boy. Rudolph beamed.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" He chirped, giggling and hopping around. He rolled around in the snow and wiggled his ears at his parents, before hopping off and accidently kicking some snow into his father's face. Blitzen shook the offending snow off.

"Mitzi," he said, "he's at it again." He said. His mate looked at him with a smile.

"I don't see what the problem is." He said, watching her little boy play. Blitzen watched him as well.

"Noses are not supposed to glow." He said.

"Says who?" Said Mitzi, smiling some more. Blitzen couldn't help but return it, though he also couldn't help but fear for his son and how the town would react at seeing his bizarre nose. His question would soon be answered.

"Hey, Blitz!" He heard a familiar voice calling. Cringing, he turned to see three other reindeer approaching. He recognized them as his brothers Comet, Cupid and Dasher. Not sure what to do, he ended up catching Rudolph in his hind legs, wanting to spare the poor little buck any teasing the might result from his nose. Rudolph struggled a bit as the deer approached.

"Hello fellas." Blitzen said, nervous. Cupid, a deep brown haired reindeer bearing a heart-shaped mark on his forehead, looked at his brother.

"So, where's the baby buck?" He asked. The three of them were anxious to meet their nephew. Blitzen bit his lip.

"Well I…uh." He stammered. Mitzi was not impressed.

"Embarrassed by your own son?" She hissed in his ear. Blitzen got the message and allowed Rudolph to step out.

"Come on out, Rudolph." He said. The newborn fawn squeaked at the strangers. The three bucks awed at him. Mitzi smiled.

"Rudolph, these are your uncles," she said, "Comet, Cupid and Dasher." She gestured to each one. All three bucks smiled at him.

"Snow." Rudolph chirped at them, trying out his new word. Cupid started to tickle him with his hoof.

"Coochie coochie cooo." He said. Rudolph giggled up a storm and rolled around on the ground. Mitzi grinned as a group of passersby also came over to admire him. Blitzen smiled. Everything was going fine so far.

"Chip off the old buck." Cupid said as Rudolph giggled. Just then… it happened. His nose suddenly began glowing again. Cupid jumped back at the sight.

"Yikes!" He yelped.

"Look at that." Dasher said. Comet, his narrow eyes framing a lightning bolt mark which went down his face, was struck dumb at the sight. Blitzen needed to figure something out, as the others were beginning to stare at the sight as well.

"Uh, no need to be alarmed." He said. "It's just an allergy." He looked at Mitzi. "We'd better go." He said. Together they took their son into town, away from the crowd that had begun to stare and point at the glowing oddity before them. Blitzen growled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Grr, I'll lock antlers with the first buck who makes a crack about my son's nose." He said. And he wasn't kidding. He looked like he was ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"He's beautiful, not odd." Mitzi said. "And perfect the way he is." She gazed at her son, who bounded alongside them as they approached the village.

"You're absolutely right." He said. He smiled, his mind already forming big plans for his youngster. He could see him at the head of a future sleigh team, Santa at the reins. Yes, he foresaw a bright future for the young buck, and he hoped that future would never be denied.


End file.
